


Be My Valentine - A Finn Rollins Oneshot

by Skylar1336



Category: WWE
Genre: Bállins, Enjoy it kay, Finn is crushing, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Seth is crushing, This is ballins, but I call them finn rollins, this is just sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23385670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylar1336/pseuds/Skylar1336
Summary: Finn and Seth are stuck in therapy during Valentine's Day. That doesn't mean they can't have fun, though.Takes place during Valentine's Day, 2017, when Finn hurt his arm and Seth hurt his knee (again).
Relationships: Finn Balor | Prince Devitt/Seth Rollins | Tyler Black
Comments: 7
Kudos: 23





	Be My Valentine - A Finn Rollins Oneshot

Finn was lying on the bed at rehab, texting AJ Styles. Nothing major, just AJ saying how much Finn was missed by the crowd and asking what his plans were today. 

The door opened, and Finn looked over, watching as Seth slowly limped inside. He was carrying a large bouquet of roses. He grinned when he saw Finn. “Who’re the roses for?” Finn asked curiously. 

Seth held them out. “You.” 

The Irishman’s eyes widened. “Me?” 

“I figured, in the spirit of Valentine’s Day.” Seth’s eyes were glinting in amusement. 

Finn laughed, taking the roses from him. “They’re beautiful.” He placed them on the table beside him. 

Seth chuckled and sat down on the bed opposite him, rubbing his knee absentmindedly. 

A moment later, the door opened again, this time revealing the manager of the rehab facility. “Hey, guys. Listen, your trainer isn’t coming in, he’s really sick. I know you’re scheduled for today, so I’m sorry about that. The trainer left a list of exercises he said you could do on your own.” 

Finn watched Seth take the paper, then return to his seat. They both thanked the manager. “What’s on there?” Finn asked when the man had left. 

Seth shrugged. “Simple stuff. Stretches, strength tests. Balancing stuff for me, throwing things for you.” 

Finn nodded. “Sounds good.” he replied.

So they began the list: separately at first, then helping each other for some of the harder exercises. 

“Pushups?” Finn said indignantly, reading over Seth’s shoulder. “Is he kidding? I can’t do pushups.” 

Seth set down the list. “Sure you can. Get down on the ground.” Finn raised an eyebrow. “I’ll help you.” Seth insisted. “C’mon.” 

Finn sighed, but got down on his knees, watching Seth follow suit. The Architect held out his hands, palms up. “Lay across my hands.” he said. “I’ll help lift you.” 

Finn hesitated, then nodded. He got on his hands and knees, sliding himself next to Seth. Seth’s hands pressed up against his chest, firm and reassuring. Swallowing hard, Finn lowered himself to the ground, arms shaking. Then he pushed against the floor, wincing at the tenderness of his shoulder. 

Seth’s arms came up beneath him, lifting his weight and making it possible to complete the pushup. “Good.” Seth’s breath was hot in his ear. “Four more.” With Seth’s support the pushups became easier, and after the fifth one Finn fell on the floor, closing his eyes. 

“I’m done.” he huffed. 

Seth chuckled above him. “While you enjoy your rest, I’m going to work on my balancing exercises.” he said.  
Finn just nodded. A few minutes later he heard a thud and a crash. 

“Dammit-” Seth cursed. 

Finn raised his head, frowning. Seth had obviously fallen over while balancing; he was lying on the floor, a broken lamp beside him. The Irishman crawled over, touching Seth’s arm gently. “You okay?” he asked. 

Seth shoved some of the glass shards angrily off of him, causing small cuts to appear across his skin. 

“Hey, hey!” Finn said hurriedly. 

“I’m fine.” Seth snapped. 

Finn grabbed his wrists before he could continue. “Just- Just breathe for a second, okay?” 

The Architect’s chest rose and fell rapidly as he met Finn’s eyes. He slowly calmed. “I’m okay.” he said. Finn cautiously released Seth’s wrists. When the man simply lay there, Finn began to carefully brush the glass shards off his arms and chest. Seth laid his head back onto the floor, his eyes closing. “Thank you…” he breathed. 

After the mess was all cleaned up, Finn stood beside Seth, watching as he prepared to try again. “Are you sure this is a good idea?” 

“Yeah.” Seth smiled at him. “That was the only lamp.” Finn shook his head, still unsure. Seth rolled his eyes and grabbed Finn’s hand, making Finn jump. “Keep me balanced.” Seth said. In response, Finn tightly squeezed his hand. 

The rest of the day passed quickly, and soon it was nearly five. Finn gingerly put on his coat, wincing slightly from the pain in his arm. He grabbed the roses off the table, grinning slightly when he saw Seth’s expression. 

“Well,” Seth said, pulling on his jacket, “I had a pretty good Valentine’s Day, if I’m being honest.” 

Finn raised an eyebrow. “You did?” 

“Yeah. You’re a good date. In fact,” Seth was grinning too now, “how about we go to dinner tonight?” 

Now Finn was sure he was joking. “Dinner? Me and you?” 

“Why not?” Seth was really enjoying himself now. “Totally platonic, but we’ll go somewhere super fancy as a joke. C’mon, it’ll be fun.” 

Finn was trying to hide how much he liked this idea. “Okay.” 

“Okay?” Seth repeated, smiling. 

“Yeah.” Finn returned his smile. 

“Great. Pick you up at six.” With that, Seth winked teasingly, grabbed his keys, and walked out the door.

“Super fancy.” Finn grumbled, staring at his closet. “What does that mean, super fancy?” He pulled out a suit and tie, tilting his head. His biggest fear was Seth showing up in a t-shirt and jeans. This wasn’t a real date, after all. Finally, he just shook his head. “Whatever.” He grabbed a black pair of shoes and went to change. 

At precisely six pm, Finn’s doorbell rang. “Punctual freak.” Finn said under his breath. He pulled the door open, revealing Seth in a black suit, his hair pulled back into an (always) messy bun. 

“Oh, thank gosh.” Finn said, adjusting his own tie. 

Seth grinned. “I was thinking the same thing.” he admitted. “You ready?” 

Finn nodded. “Definitely.” 

The drive to dinner was short, and Seth kept him entertained with old stories of the Shield’s escapades. 

Once the car was parked, Seth got out and came around, opening Finn’s door. He held out his hand. “Sir,” he said playfully. 

“Why, thank you.” Finn replied, taking it. Seth helped him out of the car, closing the door behind him. 

As they walked towards the building, Finn was painfully aware that Seth was still holding his hand. Joke or not, Finn’s nerves felt super-sensitive. Every touch sent a jolt through him. 

When they got inside, a well-dressed man looked up from behind a podium. “Good evening. Do you two have a reservation?” 

Finn had a moment of panic before Seth stepped forward. “Two for Rollins.” 

The man looked down for a moment, then nodded. “Follow me.” 

Finn looked at Seth in surprise as they started walking. “You really thought of everything for this, didn’t you?” Seth shrugged slightly, smiling. 

When they reached their seats, Seth pulled out Finn’s chair before sitting down himself. 

“What kind of wine is this?” Finn asked curiously, picking up his already full glass. 

“Chardonnay.” Seth replied, taking a small sip. 

“My favorite?” Finn said in amusement. He took a sip and smiled. “Why did you do all this?” Finn continued. 

“Hold that thought.” Seth said. “Look at the menu. What do you want?” 

Finn hesitated, then relented, picking up the menu and leafing through it. “Chicken alfredo.” He said a minute later. 

Seth nodded, flagging down the waiter and placing Finn’s order as well as his own. Once the man had left, Finn repeated his question. “Why are you doing all this?” 

“I told you.” Seth said. “Totally platonic, joke Valentine’s Day dinner.” 

Finn swallowed. “Seth, I’m really starting to doubt the truth of what you just said.” 

Seth sighed, getting up from his seat. He walked over to Finn and crouched down beside him. “Why don’t you just trust me?” 

Finn frowned. “I do trust you. I just… the roses, the dinner, the wine, it just doesn’t seem…” 

“Totally platonic?” Seth asked, a small smile on his face. Finn nodded. Seth’s face was very close to his. His expression turned serious. “I promise, it is.” 

And then they were kissing, soft at first, then harder. Seth’s hands cupped Finn’s cheeks while his were tangled in the Architect’s hair. Finn’s heart pounded in his ears. When Seth finally pulled away, Finn’s face was flushed. He stared at Seth in disbelief. 

Seth met his eyes for a few moments before looking past him, towards the kitchen. “Food’s coming.” He returned to his seat. Finn opened his mouth, but Seth shook his head. Instead, he winked, then picked up his glass of wine, drinking it without another word.

The next day in rehab, Finn lay in bed, FaceTiming AJ. “...And we went to see a play to end the night.” “That sounds great, AJ.” Finn said. “Yeah. So how was your Valentine’s Day? Pretty boring in rehab, I expect.” AJ replied. 

The door to the room opened, and Seth walked in. “Actually,” Finn said, breaking into a grin as he met Seth’s eyes, “it was pretty amazing.”


End file.
